A Gypsy Tale
by Silverpistola
Summary: When a band of mysterious travelers arrive in Hyrule, Zelda becomes fascinated by their way of life. However, the innocent Princess is shocked by Hyrule's hostility towards the travelers and is soon faced with a life changing decision. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! Thankyou all for the reviews on Mixed Doubles. There are always highly appreciated. This story started out as another one shot, but got a tad too long, so I decided to once again brave the world of multiple chaptered fanfiction. It shouldn't be too long, around four chapters I'm hoping.

Thanks to Rufus Wainwright, whom I listened to whilst writing ALL of this story.

* * *

**A Gypsy Tale**

**Prologue**

_It is often found that where the prosperous gather, great ignorance can be found. The rich are generally close minded and the educated are frequently conceited._

_But take hope, for, no matter how rich or educated, the fools will always be slaves to those who are truly wise._

_And so it was my shock to discover a young woman both prosperous and wise, of greatest position yet still compassionate and of kind nature. From a tender age her love was not of money or power, but of beauty and truth. And as she grew, the gentleness of her heart became manifest in her grace and unmatched radiance._

**Chapter 1**

The University of Hyrule was nestled beside Karkariko village. Once the children of the richer families in the kingdom reached seventeen, they were admitted into the institute of higher learning where scholars might be taught within the limits of current politics and schooled in etiquette befitting of one's social status. It was not an experience either Zelda or her companion Sheik had been anticipating fondly, yet the university embodied the final test before they would be considered adults and therefore free to do as they pleased – at least within the constraints of what their families expected of them. For true freedom it seemed was a sweet elixir neither would ever taste.

The market place was a hive of activity, the crowds like many voiced beasts, every transaction frantic and heated. The two young nobles dodged their way quickly across the square before Zelda caught Sheik's arm.

"Sheik!" She hissed, her hand tugging on his sleeve. "Sheik, who is that?"

Sheik's crimson eyes followed the gaze of Zelda's.

"He is one of the travelers. See the way he is dressed? That is how you can distinguish a traveler, they dress in bright colours."

"A traveler?" Zelda's eyes were captivated by the young man, yet Sheik's explanation didn't seem satisfactory. "Like a merchant?"

Sheik almost smiled at her innocence. "No. 'Traveler' is the polite term."

Sheik pulled her away and towards the drawbridge.

"I don't understand," Zelda answered.

"Traveler is another word for 'Gypsy'. He is a gypsy."

Sheik pointed at the vibrant tents recently pitched in Hyrule field close to the river. Zelda could see children paddling in the water, laughing and squealing. There were also dark horses, gathered on the river bank.

"Aren't Gypsies magic folk?" Zelda asked, remembering stories from her childhood.

"Some are," Sheik answered as they crossed the bridge and approached the steps that led up to the looming dark building of the university. "Gypsies don't have the greatest reputation. Most consider them to be a menace."

"And isn't that an understatement," An all too familiar voice sneered.

Malon, the wealthy ranchers' daughter, was a pretty girl with a head of flaming red hair, yet her beauty was marred by her cruel tongue and devious mind.

"Gypsies are thieves and peddlers. The sooner King Harkinian gets rid of them, the better."

Malon tossed her hair and stalked ahead, followed by a band of her followers. Zelda fell silent, but Sheik caught her looking back at the tents as they reached the great oak doors of the University.

"I imagine the life of a gypsy is most exciting. Imagine being able to see so many wonderful places and taste different cultures."

"I think you may be romanticising it slightly," Sheik answered, fearing Zelda's sudden fascination of the travellers.

"So what if I am? What good is a daydream if you focus upon the negatives?"

She sighed, turning and stepping out of the sun, back into the life that was hers.

* * *

"I find Plato most refreshing. His focus upon knowledge rather than position is inspiring," Sheik explained. 

"I don't think my Father would appreciate him," Zelda answered, sadly.

The grass rippled as a breeze swept by. Sheik could read the gloom in Zelda's voice. He also couldn't help noticing her glances at the tents on the other side of the river.

"How long do you think they'll stay in Hyrule?"

"Zelda," Sheik growled, warningly. "You're playing a dangerous game, allowing your imagination to get the better of you."

"Imagination is all we have to cling to. All that can never be robbed from us. Won't you allow me to indulge?"

Sheik shook his head, getting to his feet.

"We should get back to the castle." He offered her his hand, but she seemed frozen, her attention captured by an approaching figure.

Sheik turned and saw the young man from the market. His clothes were deep green, betraying his identity, but his face could be mistaken for that of a prince. Even with the distance between them, Sheik could not help noting his deep azure eyes and long golden hair tied back with a strip of black leather.

He had emerged from one of the tents and was walking in the direction of Lake Hylia.

"Zelda?"

"You go ahead Sheik. I think I've left my satchel back in the library."

Sheik sighed. Zelda's lie did not fool him and yet he felt compelled to allow her just the smallest glimpse into freedom, no matter how great the risk.

"As you wish."

* * *

Zelda took great care to keep an innocent distance between herself and the gypsy boy. Her heart was hammering as she followed him. How would she explain herself if she was found here? What would her Father say if he knew what she was doing? She almost turned back, but her curiosity drove her to walk on. 

He had disappeared over the hill that led to the Lake. Zelda took a deep breath as she finally reached the top of the hill. Her eyes searched from her new vantage point for any sign of him. But there was nothing, not a ripple across the lake's surface nor a whisper amongst the grass. Somehow, the boy had vanished.

Zelda sank down to the ground near the bank, clenching her fists in frustration and not daring to think why she had followed him in the first place. The sun was descending in the west. Soon people would worry about her absence, especially since Sheik would have arrived home by now.

But as she got to her feet, a head emerged from the water, causing her to gasp.

His blue eyes took notice of her presence and a small smile of delight passed over his lips.

"I thought I had seen a shadow," he spoke, his voice clear and void of any accent.

Zelda simply stared, too startled to speak yet.

He walked slowly up the bank, his body rising out of the water.

"What were you doing in the lake?" Zelda asked, quietly.

He lifted his left hand that was hanging onto a wooden cage.

"Crab pots. Had to see if I'd caught anything."

Indeed, there was a small orange crab captive in the cage.

He passed her, walking back in the direction of the field.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I followed you?" Zelda demanded, feeling a sudden boldness.

"And what use might your answer be to me, Miss?"

Zelda bit her lip. This wasn't how she had imagined such a scenario to play out.

"How long are you staying?" She blurted out, frantically.

That stopped him. He turned, looking at Zelda with renewed interest.

"I am curious as to how that would concern you."

"Do you ever just give a straight answer?"

He smiled. "Life is not a concept of logic. I can give you no straight answer. We may stay as long as the weather is good, as long as crabs continue to stray into my traps or even as long as night follows day. Yet since you are so concerned with logic, we are most likely to stay as long as we are tolerated."

"Tolerated?" Zelda whispered, betraying her naivety.

"Yes," he answered, solemnly, "and I can predict from experience that it won't be very long."

"How can you know that?" Zelda asked, defensively.

He had reached the summit of the hill. The sun glowed in his wet hair and glittered in his eyes.

"People are unwelcoming to the unknown."

And then he was gone, leaving Zelda to her confused thoughts.

* * *

"Where on earth have you been?" 

Zelda would usually have shrunk away from her Father's anger. Today, it didn't seem as important as usual.

"I went for a walk."

"Alone?" The King barked, incredulously. "Are you dense, girl?"

Zelda snorted. "I should hope not, else spending hours at the University would indeed be a waste."

Her Father's eyes, she noticed with some satisfaction, were wide and enraged.

"What is wrong with you?" He demanded, without any trace of Fatherly concern.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. I am still your daughter, ready to ascend to the throne, but remain powerless even then. I am still a young lady with faultless manners and grace. So you needn't concern yourself Father."

He was obviously at a loss for words. A man of his age could never possibly hope to understand the thoughts of a seventeen year old young woman.

"Impa!" He called, finally washing his hands of his daughter.

The towering Sheikah woman strode into the hall, her face expressionless as always, though Zelda knew her prolonged absence must have worried her and for that she was sorry.

But Zelda was not willing to release her Father's attention yet.

"What would you do about the travellers Father? Would you force them to leave?" Zelda demanded, ignoring the raised eyebrow of Impa.

"Why does this concern you?"

Zelda was reminded of the boy's words. I am curious as to how this would concern you. Why did it? What did it matter to her what happened to these people? She owed them nothing, they were not even Hylians, after all.

"Tell me."

He sighed. On another day he would have refused her, but this day he was too tired to argue. "I have had complaints. If they continue to disturb, they will be asked to move."

"Disturb? What harm are they doing?"

The King sank down into a chair. He was old and frail now, preparing himself for death to claim him. It would not be long, he knew.

"If I am honest with you, none. But you will learn daughter, as I have, that there is little justice in our world. People don't like the travellers; I am forced to bend to the will of the people."

Zelda narrowed her eyes in disgust. In her heart, she had held out hope that he was a stronger man, a better King. But he was just like them all.

"Of course you are," she seethed, before storming out into the gardens.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all! Hooray, I hath updated within a week! This story is pretty much almost written anyway. Thankyou all for your reviews, esp Nonnahs and Sakurelle who seem to take the time to read all my efforts. You bring a smile to my lips every time I check my emails!

By the way, I have decided to name Link's sister Aretha. Mainly because it sounds more like a gypsy name. PLEASE don't review telling me his sister's name is Aryll, I _know_.

Love y'all! Silverpistola

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So you spoke with him?" Sheik asked, that evening, as they studied together in the palace library.

"Briefly."

"Where did they come from?"

Zelda sighed. "Our conversation was not _that_ illuminating. I did not even manage to ascertain his name."

Sheik shook his head.

"He was a most frustrating man. He had no idea who I was, nor even the interest of knowing."

Sheik laughed, softly. "Oh Zelda, I doubt that he is unaware of who you are. Unlike the people of Hyrule, he owes you no respect. No wonder you found him so frustrating."

Zelda pushed aside a geography text, finally bored of studying.

"My Father said he would force them to leave soon. No doubt Malon's family have been complaining."

"No doubt," Sheik agreed.

"I would speak with him again. I feel someone ought to apologise to them."

Sheik's lips curled into a secret smile.

"Of course Zelda, it would be a matter of duty."

She nodded, not noticing the sardonic tone of her companion.

"Quite right."

* * *

However, for a few days it seemed as though he had disappeared. The tents remained at the side of the bank, the children still playing beside the water each time Zelda passed. She had not spoke of the travellers with her Father since their argument, but they were never far from her thoughts. 

Finally, as they passed through the market place en route to the palace, she saw him, bartering over a small, silver dagger.

"Sheik look!"

Already Sheik had caught her arm as she moved to approach him.

"Zelda!" He hissed, "The consequences of you being seen with that boy are too dire for words."

"But I must speak with him!" Zelda cried, turning her large, cerulean eyes upon him.

"And you shall. But not here."

He pulled her into a deserted alley, where they watched him from afar. Today he was dressed in blue, the same deep blue as his eyes. Zelda felt her heart flutter, inexplicably, at the memory of them.

It seemed as though he had been successful as rupees exchanged hands and he hooked his new blade onto his belt. As he turned, his eyes met the Princess' and he smiled, that same delighted smile.

Zelda gasped, stepping backwards into Sheik. "How could he possibly of known I was watching him?"

Sheik was smiling too. How infuriating!

"I believe he knows more than you would think."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh Zelda, I do wish sometimes that you would not mistake me for a girl friend of yours."

And Sheik laughed, manically, surprising Zelda no end.

"You two may be the worst spies the world has ever produced," A deep, clear voice informed them from the shadows in the alley. He stepped into the light, not smiling, but with eyes full of laughter. Zelda felt herself blush.

"Might I assume that you are looking for me?" He asked, stopping before them and eyeing Sheik who was still chuckling.

"I… I wished to apologise. For my behaviour that day, but also for my people's unwelcoming attitude toward you."

He furrowed his golden brow and Sheik ceased laughing.

"There is no need, Princess. Feel no obligation to make pleasantries; we are accustomed to hostility, after all."

So he _did_ know who she was, after all!

"But I-"

"Good day to you Princess," he interrupted, his eyes suddenly cold. He nodded to Sheik and strode past them out into the market place without a glance back.

"I… don't understand. Did I offend him?" Zelda whispered, watching as he turned the corner that led to the drawbridge.

"Perhaps your courtesy was mistaken for pity. If anything, I'm certain he and his people are proud."

She knew she should turn back, return to the castle, where she belonged. She knew she should leave the boy alone, stop allowing her thoughts to stray to him. But the spirited rarely allow what they know to affect their decisions.

* * *

The children were barefoot, running through the shallow waters of the river. Zelda could not help but smile as she watched them, giggling and splashing one another. Suddenly one of the children looked away from the game and noticed her standing there. It was a small girl with large brown eyes and long straight dark blonde hair that fell to her knees. She looked to be around five years old and was dressed in a periwinkle blue dress with a wreath of tanned leather upon her head. With a timid expression, she approached Zelda. 

"Hello," she said, shyly.

Zelda crouched down to get a closer look at her. She smiled kindly.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"Aretha."

"That's a pretty name. Is that a crown on your head?"

Aretha smiled, her cheeks glowing. "Yes. My brother says I'm a Faerie Princess and when I'm older I'll dance across the sky with the stars."

Zelda laughed, lightly, charmed by the sweet little girl.

"I'm sure you will," she curtsied, expertly, "a pleasure to meet you, your Highness. I am Zelda."

Aretha curtsied in reply.

"Aretha!"

The little girl caught hold of Zelda's hand. "C'mon Miss Zelda! Come meet everyone!"

Zelda was a little hesitant, but allowed the girl to pull her along. As she was being introduced to many of the children by the river, each one dressed in bright colours, she heard a light chuckle behind her.

"Aretha, what _have_ you brought home this time?"

Aretha's eyes lit up.

"Miss Zelda, this is my big brother Link. Link, this is Miss Zelda."

Zelda reminded herself not to smile at him. Link's lips turned upwards in a charming smirk and he bowed his head.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Zelda."

"And you also."

Link turned to Aretha. "The sun is setting, bed time for you Faerie Princess. Time to say goodnight."

Aretha turned her pleading gaze upon Zelda. "Will you tuck me in Miss Zelda?"

Zelda nodded, under the girl's spell already. "Of course."

Link picked up the girl with ease, holding her to him with one arm. The other, to Zelda's surprise, he offered to her.

"Miss Zelda."

Trying her hardest not to blush, she slipped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her to one of the smaller tents. Darkness had settled over the sky and she prayed that Sheik had not allowed her absence to be known.

They bowed their heads as they entered the candlelittent. It was, Zelda was surprised to see, quite homely. There were two beds, the smaller of which Aretha ran over to. She pulled a book of fairy tales from under her pillow which she held out to Zelda.

"Will you read to me Miss Zelda?"

"I see I have been well and truly replaced," Link spoke, feigning hurt.

Zelda took the book and sat down on a small stool beside the bed. Within a few pages, however, Aretha was fast asleep. Link draped a thick quilt over her, brushing her hair away from her face and kissing her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Faerie Princess," Zelda whispered.

"Why are you here, Princess?" Link asked, his attention distracted from his sister.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead," he answered, bluntly. "Now please answer my question."

"I am here to be angry with you for refusing my apology. When someone takes the time to be nice to you the least you can do is accept their kindness, graciously."

"I don't need your kindness Princess. Besides which, you have nothing to apologise for."

"Don't I?"

Link shook his head. "Don't you think your being here is a little dangerous? Royalty aren't supposed to associate with gypsies."

"Is that how you see me? Just another noble? How can you be so hypocritical? You hate the way you're discriminated against and yet you allow yourself to discriminate against me."

With that, Zelda stood and fled from the tent, running through the long grass that was already damp with dew. She had almost made it to the bridge that separated the field and the village, before his hand closed around her wrist and pulled her around sharply.

"Why? Tell me why you have started this? Is it a game? A jest to amuse your friends?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she whispered the truth.

"I just want to know what it is like to be free."

He released her wrists, gazing down into her eyes, and took hold of her elbows instead, tugging her closer to him. His hands were infinitely gentle as he coaxed her into his arms, dipping his head so that his cheek brushed her own. Trembling with hope and fear, she slipped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as he kissed the corner of her mouth and then her lips. And right then she tasted it, like a cool breeze on a warm day, like the lightest sprinkling of sugar over strawberries. Sweet and fleeting. Warm and gentle. Freedom.

"Oh that you were free, Zelda," he whispered as their lips parted, speaking her name without title for the first time.

The tears spilled down her cheeks as he held her against his chest.

"You must go back. It is so late," he whispered.

"I must always go back. My being is tied to that place."

He held her tighter, whistling sharply. Zelda could hear the approaching hooves and made no protest as he swept her off her feet and placed her onto the horse.

* * *

Sheik was waiting at the gate when they arrived. Somehow he had got rid of the guards who stood on watch each night. 

"I feared you would not return."

Link scowled, helping Zelda to the ground. "She is unharmed."

"Link," Zelda spoke.

"I meant that I feared she had left with you."

Link paled, suddenly sheepish. "I apologise," he murmured.

"You will not leave, yet, will you?" Zelda asked, her heart hammering with fear of his answer.

"I don't think Aretha could bear leave without seeing you again, Miss Zelda," he answered with his trademark smiled.

Zelda smiled in relief as he mounted his horse and left her, standing at the gate of her prison.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! I have FINALLY returned and I am determined to finish this story!

So, I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I've kept everyone waiting way too long so I'm just gonna have to hope it's good enough. Be _completely_ honest with me. Brutally honest. That is, if you review, which I hope you will.

Rynada, you raised a very relevent point that I myself had been thinking about. The kiss scene did come a little quick. I put it down to my own impatience. This chapter takes placeis a couple of weeks after the kiss.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I've written a May Day one shot that I'm posting on Sunday night. I hope everyone will read and review.

Love you all, Silverpistola x

* * *

Chapter 3

_Love is a cruel deceiver. For it walks hand in hand with hope. From that night on, I recognised Love's glow in her eyes, despite her desperation to hide it. She was sullen with her Father, seemingly attentive in class and still complained that she was not allowed to study Philosophy with me. Yet the glow did not fade or flicker, only growing with every moment she spent with him, as brief as their time was. __I blame myself, partly, for allowing them to be so foolish. I think of the maybe's, the possibilities, but they are futile wonderings. If only, if only I could have seen what would happen._

* * *

Zelda and Sheik had reached the steps to the village when she heard the shrill, familiar whistle. 

"It's him," she whispered, unable to contain the smile that crept across her lips.

"Zelda, you mustn't," Sheik hissed.

The whistle sounded again, more urgent this time. Zelda laughed, delightedly, seemingly ignoring Sheik's warning.

"He's taking me to a temple," she whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"Zelda, please," Sheik pleaded.

"Don't worry Sheik. He'll take care of me."

She hugged Sheik tightly, whispering in his ear. "You're the only one who can understand."

Her smile, as she danced away to where Sheik knew Link was waiting, was enough for him to let her go.

* * *

"How can you possibly find your way through?" Zelda demanded, biting her lip. 

Link held up his hand to silence her. Today he was dressed in a tunic of emerald green and his unruly golden hair was tied out of his face with a black ribbon.

"It occurs to me, that if people learnt to listen they would have fewer problems," he whispered, stepping towards one of the darkened passageways.

Tentatively, Zelda followed, closing her eyes. With a shiver, she noticed that the haunting music that had followed them through the lost woods was fading. She opened her eyes and saw they were stood in a large clearing with a gateway before them.

"Sacred Forest Meadow," she spoke, in awe.

"You've been here before?" Link asked, his face falling.

She shook her head, walking forward to the gateway. "I've only heard of this place in my studies. Few have ever made it though the woods before to see the meadow."

Link shook his head. "You have too much faith in knowledge, Zelda."

As she neared the gateway, he caught her wrist. "Wait. This place is not safe. When we pass through here, I am leading you into danger. Do you trust me?"

She didn't trust him and that was what made every moment spent with him exciting and exhilarating. Beyond the gateway she could see shadows lurking in the narrow passageways.

"What do I have to lose?" She answered, not wanting to lie to him.

She'd expected him to pursue an answer to his question, yet he simply unsheathed his silver dagger and brushed his hair behind his ears.

"Stay close and be alert. I have only once been attacked here," he assured her.

The silence was thick as they entered the maze of greenery. Link moved like a predator, the muscles beneath his tunic tensed, like a coiled spring. The quiet seemed menacing to him.

"Link, what will happen when someone discovers our friendship?" Zelda asked out of the blue.

Link froze. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because… because someone will. Eventually," she whispered.

"Must we talk about this now?"

Zelda opened her mouth to answer, but Link was on the move, picking up his pace so she had to hurry to catch up with him. She was about to call out to him when they turned a corner and emerged in a field. Zelda gasped in delight.

"Oh Link," she spoke in hushed wonder.

Tiny fireflies bumbled along in the dim light, fluttering around Zelda's head. In the centre of the field was an old, gnarled tree with vines snaking down the length of its trunk. Zelda glanced up and a saw a railed platform just beyond the tree's highest branches that had to be the entrance to the temple.

All was still and silent, yet the air seemed to crackle with a dormant magic.

Link had sank down to sit on a tree stump. She knew he was angry with her and his silence frightened her.

"Link?"

His hair hung like a curtain over his face. "Do you like it?" he asked, quietly.

She took a step toward him. "Yes."

"I found this place the day after I met you. I'd gotten talking with the young man in the apothecary. He told me about the lost woods and the temple rumoured to lie in the heart of the labyrinth."

"Have I angered you?" She whispered.

Despite the shadows cast over his eyes, she could see his lips turn downward in a frown.

"What angers me, is the world we live in. It is not you that hurt me, Zelda, only the truth in your words."

If she had been looking to him for hope, her faith was shattered.

"What are we to do then?" she asked, finally.

Link stood, catching her hand and leading her to the tree.

"Don't worry, they can hold you," he said, softly, pointing to the vines.

She felt his presence underneath her as she climbed, reassuring and protective. As they reached the top branch, he leapt across to the balcony, fearlessly, before holding out his hand to her.

"Don't be afraid."

He caught her around the waist as she jumped and she grabbed his shoulders to keep from falling. She was breathless and dizzy, but he held her tightly, gazing down into her eyes.

"Trust me yet?" He asked with a bemused smile.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't want this to end."

He kissed the crown of her head.

"We can't waste our time together."

The minutes slipped away like sand through their fingers. As the sun began to lower, Link looked up and frowned.

"We should leave. Sheik will be waiting for you."

* * *

Distant loud voices drifted through the courtyard as Zelda and Sheik approached the doors to the castle dining room. They emerged in the narrow room and found Impa waiting for them. 

"Is that Father?" Zelda asked. "Who is he arguing with?"

Impa frowned. "Talon is complaining about the travellers again. Your Father seems to have had quite enough of his opinions, it seems."

"Really?" Zelda cried, turning to look at Sheik with wide eyes. She broke into a run, heading for the King's study.

"Until I have proof that they are disturbing the peace, I see no reason why I should move them. In fact, I've had reports that their presence has increased trade and some of their youth have become invaluable on the village work site."

"Harkinian, you can't possibly-"

"_King_ Harkinian if you don't mind. I believe that settles the matter Talon. Good day."

Talon emerged from the study, his face flushed and his eyes blazing. This wouldn't be the last they heard from him. Once he was out of earshot, Zelda knocked on the door, tentatively.

"Come in."

Her Father was standing with his back to her, hands clasped behind his back as he gazed out the window over Hyrule field.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"I overheard you speaking with Malon's Father."

"Hmph! Eavesdropping is not ladylike, Zelda."

She ignored this comment. "I just wanted to say… thankyou. For defending the travellers."

The King was silent for a while, before speaking quietly.

"If there is any trouble from them, I will be forced to move them."

"I understand."

He sighed, heavily, and Zelda was struck suddenly with the heavy responsibility of his position.

"You reminded me of something Zelda. As royalty, we have a responsibility to our people. _All_ of our people, not just the wealthy minority. In everything we do, we must have a utilitarian attitude. The greatest happiness of the greatest number. Remember that, my daughter."

He turned to look at her. Other Fathers and Daughters might have embraced or shared a tender moment, but Zelda had learnt from a young age that first and foremost she was a pupil and then a daughter. And so she took his wisdom like a pupil, with a silent nod and a respectful bow as she retreated.

* * *

"A utilitarian attitude?" Sheik repeated, incredulously. "Clearly your father never studied Philosophy or he would be aware that utilitarianism is theamongst the mostprimitive theories of ethics." 

"Sheik please, I didn't tell you this to hear you criticise my Father."

Sheik stopped, his crimson eyes narrowing. The air was cold that morning, bringing with it a sharp sense of clarity and reality.

"I think he was right. I do have a responsibility. And it's because of that responsibility that I have spent my life training, learning, growing. To be a leader. To effect change."

Sheik's expression was wary and sceptical. "What are you telling me Zelda?"

She bit her lip. Saying the words aloud would make her intentions real.

"That all of this must end. Soon I shall be eighteen and expected to take on my royal duties. There is no more time for idle daydreams."

Sheik took a step back from her. "Idle daydreams?"

"Yes. You and I both know that is all they are."

"No, Zelda," Sheik answered, firmly. "That is what everyone would want you to believe."

"Sheik-"

"Don't try to mollify me Zelda. You would dare stand before me and tell me everything I believe in is a daydream. I see now, that you are no longer my childhood friend, you are now only," he paused, hoping his words would hurt her, cut her like she had cut him, "another Princess."

He didn't stop to watch the tears well in her eyes. He could not hear her if she cried out to him. His fists were clenched as he walked away, knowing that she would not follow and not wanting her to.

* * *

"Zelda? What is it that troubles your heart?" His voice was infinitely kind as he searched her eyes. 

They were sat by the Zora's waterfall watching the steady flow of the water as it progressed through the valley. Link's hand was wrapped around hers. It was all like a dream, so wonderful and yet all Zelda could hear were Sheik's angry words.

"What do you think of me?"

Link's brow furrowed and familiarity of the gesture stirred her heart.

"Is this a test? Is there a right answer?"

"I don't know. I just wondered."

He studied her, his eyes roaming from her eyes to her lips before drawing back to take in her face as a whole. "I think you are pure of heart. My people would profess to be able to tell your future with a mere glance of your palm."

"Can you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Would you have wanted me to?"

The vision of her Father stood with his back to her drifted into her mind. The greatest happiness of the greatest number. It would cause her Father great pain to learn of her love for a gypsy boy. And it would shame the Royal Family.

Her hand fluttered to Link's face and she traced his jaw line, his cheekbone, his lips. "I'm falling in love with you Link."

It was the first time she had seen his face break into a true smile. His blue eyes shone and twinkled with a spark she had never seen. It broke her heart.

"To hear you speak it… my life is complete," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek, tenderly.

She tried to pull away, but his mesmerising eyes had gathered her into their depths and held her.

"Why do you tell me of your feelings now?" His voice had tensed.

"Because…" Her voice broke as she threatened to break down. "Because I cannot see you again."

He did not fly into the passionate rage she had imagined, though now she thought of it this would have been most uncharacteristic. Instead his eyes narrowed, much like Sheik's had.

"Tell me what has changed. Did you feel this way yesterday?"

Oh if only she could lie to him, comfort him with cruel words.

"No," she murmured, "yesterday I thought only of our time together. But it is impossible. If we are found out you will be executed and I… I will be forced to endure my Father's shame."

Link had stood. "And my love is not worth the risk, not worth your Father's pain?"

"Are you asking me to choose?" She asked, getting to her feet also.

"Haven't I all along?"

His question stung and she blinked away sudden tears.

"The greatest happiness of the greatest number," she whispered.

Now his eyes blazed and she detected a spark of anger in the way he tossed his head.

"And our happiness, Zelda? Is that worth nothing?"

The water seemed to be flowing, faster and faster beneath them and Zelda suddenly felt light-headed. Perhaps if she fainted she would fall into the powerful waters. Perhaps Link would dive after her and they would beswept alongto a faraway land.

"Is this what you want?"

He loomed over her, staring down at her with those eyes that had glittered in the sun the first day they had met. Now they did not glitter, but darkened with a discomforting intensity.

"This is how it must be."

She had expected him to walk away, just as Sheik had or maybe attempt to shake her from this agony that clutched her. Anything but what he actually did.

Which was kiss her.

Kiss her, exquisitely and tenderly. He swept her into his arms holding her tightly against his chest and released all his longing into her. His kiss spoke soft words in her ear, the words she had been waiting to hear so real that she wondered if he really did say anything as they parted. But he did. He said what he knew would hurt her most, would keep her from erasing them from her memories. He spoke the words that would burn his name onto her heart, forever.

"I love you Zelda."

And then he was gone, shifting with ease into the increasing shadow, leaving Zelda to sink to her knees and finally release the anguish she had bottled away.

Yet it would not come. She knelt, preparing herself for the sobs she felt sure would shake her entire body, but not one came.

Instead her fingers brushed her lips and she turned to search the darkness for any fleeting sign of him.

But she saw nothing. Not even the flash of red.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone. Well, here is chapter four! I never intended this story to be so long, but as I wrote more I realised I couldn't wrap it up quite so quickly.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews**! I really mean that, you're all **fabulous**! Have a happy thought on me!

Chapter five is pretty much written and I'm estimating there'll be another chapter after that.

PLEASE everyone review. I have a tough week ahead and I could really do with the encouragement.

Muchos luv,

Silverpistola

* * *

Chapter 4

_Goddesses, the destruction seemed endless. It spread across our land like a flood of poison. The tongues of fools indeed are the most dangerous. I watched from my window as the Princess ascended the hill to the castle, broken and lonely. And I was not the only one to see her as she slipped inside.

* * *

_

"Where have you been?"

Zelda's dress was dirty and torn along the hem and her hair was wild. She had taken a detour on her way home, knowing that it was foolish, but wanting desperately to be alone with her sorrow if only for a few hours.

"Father, please," she murmured, her voice sounding weak to her own ears. Was this what it was to finally give in?

"I asked you a question and I want the truth. Where have you been?"

There was something in his tone, in the way his eyes were scrutinising her face that caused a sudden fear to wash over her.

"I… went to the Zora's waterfall."

There was a flicker in his eyes, but he remained absolutely still, watching her from his vantage point on the staircase.

"With whom?"

Could it be…? But how…? Startled and frantic thoughts raced around her mind and she found herself struggling to remain composed.

"Alone."

The King sighed.

"I had expected more of you Zelda. I thought we had come to an understanding. Clearly, I was wrong."

Impa had appeared in a doorway on Zelda's left. She shook her head, sadly.

There was nothing to be said, Zelda had no option but to wait until he revealed his information to her.

"You were seen with him."

Zelda's breath seemed to stop.

"Seen?" She choked, her eyes wide with fear.

The King's face grew hard. "Yes." His voice was deadly quiet. One bad move would indefinitely mean disaster. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Impa was still watching, silently. Zelda wondered if Sheik was listening somewhere.

"I… I did not mean to cause any harm. I simply…I wanted to know what it was like."

The King's voice seemed almost pleading as he spoke. "I told you that I could not protect them if they wronged my people."

"How have they wronged you? Leave them be," Zelda pleaded, "please, I will take their punishment."

The King shook his head. "It is too late. Word has gotten beyond my reach. There is… nothing I can do."

He turned his head, much as a teacher would on a pupil that has disgraced their name and slowly ascended the staircase.

* * *

The first signs of anarchy were notable in the town as Sheik rode through and toward the drawbridge.

"Lower the bridge!" He demanded.

"Now you know we can't until-" The guard tried to argue before falling silent at the sight of Sheik's blazing crimson eyes. The drawbridge was quickly lowered. The noise in the town was growing to that of a roar, many voices weaved into one. Sheik urged his horse faster.

The dwellings of the travellers were silent, unaware of the growing mayhem only minutes away. Sheik jumped from his horse and ran toward the small, green tent that Zelda had described to him.

"Link!" He called. "Link, awaken!"

There was a grappling sound in the darkness before a lamp was deftly lit. Sheik noticed a little girl staring at him with wide, terrified eyes and then looked to Link who was notably pale.

"You must leave, all of you. Now."

Link did not demand an explanation as Sheik had expected him too, but looked to the little girl.

"I can… take her somewhere safe, if you would wish it," Sheik offered, hesitantly.

"Link?" Aretha spoke, uncertainly.

Link got up and knelt before the girl, taking her hand.

"This is Sheik, Aretha. He's a trustworthy friend of mine. He's going to take you somewhere safe where you must promise to wait until I return for you."

"No," she shook her head, "I want to stay with you."

Link smiled sadly. "You can't. Not for now. But I'll come back, real soon, okay?"

She shook her head again, her little hands grasping his cuffs.

"Link, there isn't much time," Sheik warned.

"I'll come back. I promise. Do this for me, Aretha."

Aretha looked up at Sheik who made an effort to smile.

"Go," Link told him, firmly. "I'll take care of this. And in some time I'll come back for her."

Sheik took the girl's hand. As he moved to exit the tent, he heard Link's voice, quiet and frustrated.

"Tell Zelda… there will be no other."

Sheik nodded gravely before taking the girl and racing away into the night.

* * *

Zelda was waiting at the steps of the village. She had heard Sheik's voice in her fitful sleep and it had brought her here as the sun was rising. She had not dared cast a glace toward the river as she hurried through the field, but she could smell the smoke and still hear the bloodlust even though the horrors had passed now.

It was from behind her that a voice called out her name and Zelda spun around, startled to see the owner of the voice.

"Aretha?" She spoke, in shock.

The little girl let go of Sheik's hand and ran to Zelda, her arms outstretched. Zelda caught hold of her, lifting her onto her hip. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were wide and fearful, but she buried her face in Zelda's hair and clung to her, desperately.

"So you know the girl," Sheik murmured, his voice still cold.

"Miss Zelda," she sniffled, choking back a sob, "what's happened? Why is everyone gone?"

Zelda felt her throat tighten. What could this mean?

"He… he is not..?" Zelda stammered, looking up at Sheik.

Sheik shook his head and Zelda felt weak with relief.

"He left her with me when I went to warn him."

Aretha had pulled back from Zelda's hair and was gazing into her face with heart-breaking trust.

"He wanted you to take care of me Miss Zelda, didn't he? And then…" Her eyes brightened at her own wonderings, "and then he'll come back and we can be a family!"

Zelda smiled tearfully, but could feel her heart threatening to break.

"We should find you somewhere to stay," she mumbled.

"Can't I stay with you?"

Zelda imagined what her Father might say if she brought the little gypsy orphan back to the palace. "Best not to. I'll take care of you though."

Aretha nodded and laid her head on Zelda's shoulder, sleepily.

"I… have an idea where we could keep her," Sheik spoke up, not meeting Zelda's eyes.

* * *

Darunia eyes narrowed as he entered his quarters and saw Sheik and Zelda stood there before widening as they moved the little girl now sleeping in Zelda's arms.

"Princess Zelda…" he hissed, his eyes still on Aretha, "surely you cannot… and Sheik…"

An expression of disgust passed across Sheik's face. "She is not our child, Darunia."

Zelda who had not understood what Darunia was insinuating had the inkling to burst out laughing. She somehow managed to remain composed, though.

"Ah, well, of course I didn't really believe…" Darunia trailed off, his eyes straying to the ground.

"I have something to request of you Darunia," Zelda spoke up, addressing him as though he were a kind uncle, which was always the way she had considered him, "and a story to tell alongside it, but first, I must have your promise not to repeat a word of this to anyone. Most especially my Father."

Darunia's face had grown solemn and thoughtful as he considered her words. He sank down onto his throne, gesturing for them to sit down.

"You have my word, though I cannot promise to help you."

Zelda took a deep breath. "The child is the sister of one of the Travellers. And she is here due to my own mistake."

* * *

Sheik was silent as they descended Death Mountain. This was not unusual, but Zelda could feel an unfamiliar tension and awkwardness between them.

"Thank you," she whispered, as they reached the gates to the mountain.

Sheik looked at her, his face softening. "There are some things I must tell you. And not all of them will please you."

Zelda nodded and they sat down on the steps together. Sheik was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he raised his head.

"I'm… sorry."

Zelda smiled, weakly, shifting closer to him and laying her head on his shoulder, just as Aretha had done. "I'm sorry too."

Sheik put an arm around her shoulders and they sat like that, watching the village awake, best friends, closest companions entwined and eternally linked.

"Link gave me a message for you."

Zelda tensed, blinking back more tears.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Sheik asked, gently.

She shook her head.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm ill at the moment, which might delay the last chapter slightly. Yes, the next chapter is the last! I've got some stuff in the works, but I'm excited to finish this one.

What I don't get is that this story has had over a thousand hits and less than thirty reviews. Ah well, those of you who have reviewed have made a sick girl very happy!

Muchos luv,

Silverpistola

* * *

Chapter 5

_A week passed in silence at the palace. The King assumed Zelda to be sulking and, now that the travellers had been removed, he allowed her to wander Hyrule freely once more. The Princess spent much time at Death Mountain with Link's sister, who was enjoying the attention of the Gorons, who were fascinated by the child and her various singing and weaving talents._

_However, occasionally she would be reminded of her brother's absence and her courage would fail her. Zelda also fell victim to times of deepest despair, but still would not allow me to deliver Link's final message and lived ever in fear of his return._

_But the real trouble, everything that Zelda had been avoiding since the night of the anarchy, was to come back at her upon returning to Hyrule University.

* * *

_

"Papa Darunia taught me how throw bombs today," Aretha told Zelda, her warm dark eyes twinkling as she smiled.

Zelda shot Darunia a warning look, but he was too busy laughing heartily to notice.

"She's got a real arm on her!" He roared, grinning widely. "Can't say much for her aim though."

Aretha pouted. "I didn't mean to hit him. It's his own fault for standing in the way."

Sheik chuckled, surprising Zelda who was still unaccustomed to hearing him laugh after all their years as friends. Zelda took Aretha by the hand and led her out of the cave into the bright sunshine where they sat down on the rocks. Zelda had grown far too fond of the little girl in a few days and could not help but take comfort in her sweetness.

"I came to tell you that tomorrow I am returning to school," Zelda spoke, preparing herself for tears or tantrums.

"School?" Aretha repeated, questioningly.

Zelda had forgotten that travelling around the world would mean that Aretha had never been to school.

"Where I learn how to be a Princess," she explained, wincing as she said it.

Aretha sighed, sadly, looking down at her shoes. "You won't have time to play with me."

Her voice was so resigned that Zelda felt guilty for underestimating her. She cocked her chin upwards and smiled down at her. "I will have time to see you. Just not as much."

Aretha nodded and they fell into companionable silence.

"When Link comes back, will you come with us?"

She had not spoken of this since the morning after he had left, but Zelda knew she had been thinking about it.

"It isn't quite so simple," Zelda answered, quietly.

"Because you're a Princess?"

"Well… yes."

The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you have to be a Princess?"

Zelda smiled. "I'm afraid so."

Aretha looked up at her, her eyes filled with innocence. "I wish you weren't a Princess, Miss Zelda."

Sheik had emerged from the cave and watched as Zelda closed her eyes and drew Aretha close to her.

* * *

"This is a bad idea," Sheik said, firmly as they entered the halls of Hyrule University.

The day was warm and breezy and the high corridors were filled with a rosy warm light that streamed through the long windows. There was a murmur of resigned chatter as Hyrule's future movers and shakers made their way to classes, each casting Zelda a second glance as they passed.

Zelda's lips were set in a hard line and her fists were clenched. "I can't hide forever."

Sheik grabbed at her wrist. "Zelda wait, there's something I must tell you."

But before Sheik could say anything else an all too familiar voice sounded in the hall.

"Decided to finally show your face, your Highness?"

Malon made her way through the crowd, surrounded by her usual followers. Her blue eyes flashed maliciously and she tossed her hair. The crowd seemed to have fallen silent, sensing confrontation, a general rarity at the University.

"I'd of thought you would have stayed away a little longer. Really, Princess, a month is more befitting for such an embarrassment. Then again, your dignity has long been lost, so I suppose it doesn't really matter."

Sheik stood back, feeling powerless, but knowing this was Zelda's fight.

"My dignity is perfectly intact, thank you, Malon. For it to be damaged I would have to care about the thoughts of people like you," Zelda answered, scathingly.

"Oh," Malon answered, feigning innocence, "about the thoughts of Hylians? It's quite clear you don't give a damn about your people."

Zelda's eyes narrowed, but before she could retort, Malon released the secret Sheik had been shielding Zelda from.

"Still, it's a good thing your Father cares about what we have to say. Indeed, he was _most_ interested when I told him whom I'd seen you with."

Sheik froze, his eyes on Zelda. Her clenched fists were shaking.

"To think, associating with the unwashed –"

Malon would most likely have continued on in this vein, endless cruelty spilling from her lips like poison, had Zelda had not thrown back her hand and slapped her.

* * *

Zelda was biting back a smile as her Father paced, his eyes murderous.

"What were you thinking? Have I taught you nothing?"

Her hand was still tingling from the hit and her heart had only just slowed back to it's usual pace. In that second when she had allowed her heart to dictate her actions, rather than her mind, she had tasted that same freedom. The freedom Link had given her, the freedom she missed so badly. Almost as much as him.

"I can't understand what has come over you. If your Mother was alive, she'd be ashamed."

This comment brought Zelda to her feet.

"How dare you," she snarled, "my Mother understood what was important."

"Your Mother, honoured her duty. She was a magnificent Queen," The King bellowed, his face growing with colour.

"And it killed her," Zelda screamed, furiously. "If you're ashamed of me, send me away, wash your hands of me. But if I am to be Queen there will be some changes around here."

The King looked incapable of speech so Zelda seized her new found courage. "Make your choice, Father."

* * *

Zelda propped her elbows upon the little wooden fence, watching with amusement as Aretha ordered about a troop of Gorons who were making crowns of flowers. Darunia was charmed by her and her wish was his command. Zelda looked up at him as he was stood beside her, noting his smirk.

"That girl has the makings of brilliance. I must confess, I will be devastated to see her go."

Zelda nodded. "When Link returns."

"Princess," Darunia spoke, gently, "you must learn to forgive yourself. This is not your fault. You met a boy, you fell in love. Where is the crime?"

"The crime is that I am no mere girl. I have a duty."

Zelda's brow furrowed as she heard the words, heard her own voice, tired and sad. How many times had she said something to this effect? All her life she had been wrapped up in her own angst, in longing for another life. But the truth was she had glimpsed that life and now she had seen it, she wasn't sure she could live without it.

* * *

Sheik stopped in the entrance of the temple to cast a glance up at the stars. As a Sheikah warrior in training he had a heightened sense of awareness, which was why he jumped when he felt a hand clap on his shoulder.

"Link?" He hissed, incredulously, upon wheeling around to see the gypsy boy's face.

"Is she okay?" Link demanded, not wasting time on greetings. His face was drawn and his eyes were tired. He looked as though he carried troubles not meant for one of such youth.

"Aretha is safe," Sheik assured him.

Link nodded, closing his eyes and running both hands through his hair.

"Link, are you sure it is safe to be here? If anyone were to see you-"

"I know. But I cannot leave without her."

"Leave?"

Link called over a horse, not the same elegant mere Sheik remembered, but a brown stallion.

"Epona is too recognisable," Link explained, noticing Sheik's expression.

Sheik also noted that Link was dressed in brown and his hair had been cut so that it only just fell past his ears.

"It might not be enough," Sheik warned.

"I'm willing to risk it," Link answered.

Sheik looked up at the position of the moon. The sun would rise in four hours.

"I'll lead you to the village. No one will question me."

Link nodded, taking the reins of the horse.

"What are you doing out so late, Sheik?" Link asked, curiously.

Sheik sighed. "Zelda is troubled. Her distress disturbs my dreams."

Link looked at him. "How?"

Sheik smiled, mysteriously. "Zelda and I have an unexplainable bond. Few can comprehend it. We were born at the same time, to the exact minute. Both of us have suffered great loss. Both of us have great responsibility."

Link tilted his head to one side as they walked through the night.

"So you know how she feels?"

"In layman's terms, yes."

They approached the steps leading up to the village where only days ago Zelda had waited for news, her heart trembling with fear.

"I have a lot to thank you for Sheik. I am forever in your debt," Link spoke, solemnly.

Sheik looked long and hard at Link. "Take her with you," he said, firmly.

Link looked away, his lips turning downwards.

"I can't force her, Sheik… she made things clear."

"Don't tell me that you owe me if you're not willing to accept my request," Sheik said, coldly.

Link looked up the steps. "I've found a place near the beach. Aretha loves the water."

Sheik's expression softened. "Swear to me that you'll ask her."

Link smiled, bitterly. "I could never leave without knowing."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here it is, the final chapter. I agonised over how to end the story and rewrote it about six times, so I hope you all like it!

To everyone who has reviewed, my deepest thanks. I'm really proud of this story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Also, I posted the first chapter of my newest story, 'Society Ties', yesterday and I'd be most grateful if you'd check it out.

Muchos luv,

Silverpistola

* * *

Chapter 6

_Love is doubtlessly cruel, but like oxygen and food, a life without it is impossible. In this place, Zelda would only ever exist. The knowledge of that made my heart heavy with despair, but there was hope for both of us, hope that she might escape and both of us may be freed from a life half-lived. And if there is hope, one must never give up.

* * *

_

Due to the lack of sunlight, Goron City was a hive of activity throughout the day. As Sheik entered with Link in tow he received friendly acknowledgement. Unlike the Hylians, Gorons were rarely discriminative and understood the pain of losing so many of their people. As such, they identified with the young Sheikah, the last of his tribe. As well as the gypsy boy who accompanied him.

"What are they?' Link whispered, casting curious glances around him.

"Gorons. A race of mountain dwellers with extraordinary strength and a collectivist culture. Very similar to your own people, I believe."

Link nodded, watching as the Gorons shifted rocks to build a new chamber in the city. The sight brought back memories of his community erecting tents together whenever they reached a new settlement and sharing the food the sons had hunted.

He also couldn't help noticing that the builders were all wearing crowns of flowers.

"Darunia," Sheik spoke, warmly. The Goron looked older than the others and had a brutal, slightly scarred face, a great contrast to his kind dark eyes.

Darunia smiled. "You must be little butterfly's brother."

"Little butterfly?"

"Yes. The Gorons like to give people nicknames. It's a sign of acceptance," Sheik explained. "I am fire eyes," he added, sheepishly.

"Fire eyes and Clear River," Darunia chuckled, deeply, "and Little Butterfly."

"Is the girl asleep?" Sheik asked.

"I think so. The Princess put her to bed a while ago."

Link closed his eyes. He had not expected to see her so soon.

"I'll show you the way," Darunia offered, gesturing to a ladder by his feet.

Link descended the ladder after Darunia, casting a final glance up at Sheik who nodded.

The sight of Zelda curled up next to Aretha warmed Link's heart and brought a smile to his lips. He couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting to the life they could have together. He had never wanted anything more.

If only he could make her understand that.

He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning across Zelda to touch his lips to her cheek. She stirred, slightly, sighing breezily. He closed his eyes and kissed her again, frightened by his need for her.

As he pulled away from her he saw that her eyes were open and she was crying.

"Don't," he told her, firmly.

The sight of her misery was more painful than he would have expected.

"Zelda," he murmured, shaking his head, "please don't."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Are you?" He got to his feet, turning away from her. "I'm not."

She followed as he left the chamber, emerging in Darunia's throne room.

"I have something to say. And this time you're going to listen to what I think," he told her, his expression hard.

She nodded, numbly.

"Is this happiness, Zelda? Is this what you wanted?" He gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "Aretha loves you." He sighed, turning away from her. "I love you. Isn't that enough? Tell me, what love is there for you here?"

"I can't leave," she murmured.

"Why?" He demanded turning and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Zelda, you don't understand. I will never love anyone but you, there will never be another. I've never been bound to anywhere in my life, but I'm bound to you. And I don't want to be released."

It was the irony of their love. He had freed her and she had bound him.

"Link…"

"I'm taking Aretha away with me. We're going to live by the sea. I can fish with the locals and she can go to school."

Zelda held her breath, it was now or never. Would she fly or be left behind?

"Come with me," he said, softly, grazing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Come with us and be a gypsy queen."

Aretha was watching from the doorway, her eyes wide with wonder. Sheik held his hand to his heart, feeling Zelda's racing pulse. Darunia was watching his best builders weaving flowers with a roll of his eyes. King Harkinian was standing in the doorway of his daughters' empty room.

Zelda saw them all in that moment. And then she saw herself. Weeping over her Mother, crying for her broken heart. Sitting alone in class, separated from the other girls who envied her. Dancing under the moon with a gypsy boy, gazing up into his eyes.

"I don't want to be a Queen," she whispered.

"You don't have to be."

* * *

The waves rolled like scrolls of paper, back and forth, raking the sand from the shore and washing up new treasures. The air was warm and salty, washing over the docks with renewing force.

An unlikely character had dismounted his horse, ignoring the suspicious glances he was receiving from the townspeople. His stride was purposeful and his eyes seemed to be searching for someone as he paced along the dock.

"Tell me sir," he spoke, stopping before one of the smaller fishing boats, "where might I find a young man named Link?"

The men shrugged and the oldest arched a brow.

"Don't know no one named Link, son."

"Are you sure? A gypsy man?"

"Only Gypsy round here's Lex. You can find him at home with his lady wife."

The old man pointed in the direction of a small house on the far side of the little coastal village.

"Thank you sir."

He could recognise the horse, grazing nearby. There was no doubt that his instincts had led him to the right place.

And as if she had known all along, which she may well have, the door swung open.

"Sheik!" She cried, rushing to hug him.

"Zelda?" He replied, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes. We've come far enough now that I am free to use my own name again."

"Then why Lex?"

Zelda laughed. "He became fond of the name."

"You are married," Sheik stated, matter-of-factly.

"I may no longer be a royal, but that does not mean I have abandoned my values. Come on," Zelda closed the door behind her, "let's go for a walk."

* * *

"You look more beautiful than ever," Sheik told her.

Zelda wore freedom well. Though her skin remained pale as cream, there was more colour in her cheeks and lips. Her hair was wilder and her eyes were alive with that sparkle only Sheik had noticed.

"You're taller. Adulthood suits you, Sheik."

"How long have you been married?"

She smiled. "Two months. We wed once the talk had died down. I wish you could have been there."

"Around the same time as your Father."

Zelda nodded. "I heard he had remarried. Is she with child yet?"

"Yes."

"I wondered why they had stopped looking for me so suddenly."

They basked in a comfortable silence as Zelda plucked a shell from the sand.

"Will you come to see the child?"

Zelda looked thoughtful for a moment, before shaking her head. "I can't ever go back." She smiled sadly. "I do miss my Father and Impa too, but I have enough love here to free me from any homesickness."

Sheik cleared his throat.

"'Course sometimes I can't help but miss you," she said, nudging him, playfully.

He smiled. "Forgive me for waiting so long to visit. I knew in my heart you were safe."

Zelda smiled. "Running away was exhilarating. We travelled by night, arriving in a new town every day, just the three of us."

Sheik looked out at the waves.

"Why don't you leave the palace, Sheik? You could stay with us."

A ghost of a smile lingered on Sheik's lips. "I appreciate the offer, but I have plans," he told her, mysterious as ever.

"You'd make a good gypsy," she teased him.

"No. You make a good gypsy. Plato would be proud of you Zelda."

"I doubt that."

Zelda drew her toes back and forth across the sand.

"Link told me what you did."

Sheik was silent.

"He told me you asked him to take me with him."

"I did," Sheik agreed.

"Why? Why did you ask him Sheik?"

Sheik looked across the sea before answering.

"Part of me will always be with you, Zelda, and vice versa. So I didn't have to let you go, will never have to let you go. However, I feared that I might lose you if you stayed. Do you understand?"

Zelda nodded, holding back sad tears. She leaned over and kissed Sheik's cheek, startling him, though he did not show his surprise. His hand touched his cheek where she had kissed him, with an expression of mild wonder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_I rode away from the little house by the sea with a backward glance. Link had and arm around Zelda's waist and her head was resting on his shoulder as Aretha held her hand. They almost looked like one being, flowing into each other so easily. My opinion was not swayed, love was cruel. It broke down every defence, leaving only the truth. To bear your entire soul to another was a most painful experience._

_But if you could make it through, love was the greatest reward._


End file.
